The King and The Magus
by Blaze1662001
Summary: Snippets of Prototype's Fifth Holy Grail War from the perspective of Saber and his master.


_AN: Some of the sentences may not make sense without knowledge of the names of the characters that appear in the Fate/Prototype OVA. Also, all additional information regarding events that take place in Prototype came from translations of the Prototype Material Databook._

* * *

><p>1) Motion<p>

Saber fights as elegantly as a dancer dances and if her life didn't depend on the outcome of the battle, Ayaka would enjoy watching it.

2) Cool

Growing up and watching Saber fight for her sister led Ayaka to believe that he was the coolest servant ever; it's not until the first time he saved her from Lancer that she realized that he is so much more than that.

3) Young

Their first meeting occurred when she was too young to understand what was happening and he was bound to her sister.

4) Last

Saber's last conscious thought after losing to Berserker was 'I hope Ayaka is safe'.

5) Wrong

While he doesn't understand the feeling that that crawls up his spine when he sees the girl fighting alongside her Lancer servant, Saber knows that he wants to skewer the servant for being near her.

6) Gentle

Ayaka is not a gentle or kind person by nature, so Saber treasures every smile she bestows upon him.

7) One

Saber is her prince and only hers, so Manaka will do whatever it takes to make sure that her sister does not have him.

8) Thousand

The Knights made it practically impossible to unseal Excalibur, but to defeat Archer and get the cure for Ayaka, Saber would accomplish it.

9) King

Every time she hears Manaka call Saber her prince Ayaka must hold back a glare, since she knows that Saber has never been her sister's prince; he has always been Ayaka's King.

10) Learn

When Saber suggests that she switch from Witchcraft to Formal Craft Ayaka expects it to be difficult, but the hug that she receives from Saber when it comes so easily to her, makes Ayaka wish that he had suggested it earlier.

11) Blur

The day that her father and sister died is all a blur to Ayaka, the only thing she really remembers is a kind voice and warmth surrounding her.

12) Wait

He will wait for as long as it takes for Ayaka to confess her feelings to him, however Saber would be much happier if certain idiots didn't keep interrupting them every time she tried.

13) Change

Ayaka finds it jarring having Lancer as her servant instead of Saber, but the biggest change of all is the lack of Saber's comforting presence.

14) Command

As Sancraid stole her command seal, Ayaka could do nothing but watch in horror as her kind and gentle Saber became someone she didn't recognize, right before her eyes.

15) Hold

When Saber was finally returned to her, all Ayaka wanted to do was hug him and never let him go.

16) Need

Every time it comes for them to exchange mana Saber can't help but chuckle at how flustered Ayaka gets, "Don't laugh at me you jerk, it's not funny!"

17) Vision

"I wonder what you look like without your glasses." As Saber tried to keep her glasses out of her reach, he was struck by the thought that Ayaka looked beautiful when she was flustered.

18) Attention

Saber hated the fact that Lancer was now also his master's servant, it meant that he had to share Ayaka's attention with that dog.

19) Soul

In Saber's opinion Ayaka is one of the gentlest people he has ever met, as much as she tries to deny it.

20) Picture

Ayaka's greatest regret after the war is the fact that she doesn't have anything to remember him by.

21) Fool

Ayaka has always felt inferior to her gifted sister; so when Saber praises her for a job well done, she is secretly pleased.

22) Mad

It's not until he sees his master kill her father and attempt to kill her younger sister does Saber realize how corrupt this war and Manaka truly are.

23) Child

Saber feels no regrets as he tosses his master's corpse into the corrupt grail, if the decision came down to saving his master or her sister, Ayaka would be the victor every time.

24) Now

It all comes down to this last battle and Saber will defeat that beast if it is the last thing he ever does.

25) Shadow

No matter how much he tries to hide it Ayaka always notices when a shadow crosses Saber's face.

26) Goodbye

Even after all the hardships that they endured, saying their final goodbye is the most difficult thing either of them has ever done.

27) Hide

She knows it is futile to try and ignore the war, but if it puts even a little distance between her and who her sister was, Ayaka will try.

28) Fortune

Ayaka never thought she was very fortunate until she met Saber; then she realized that shetruly was.

29) Safe

Since that day eight years ago Ayaka has not felt truly safe except while spending time with Saber, making their time together a blessing

30) Ghost

When Ayaka finally meets the master of the Beast class servant, the only thought that crosses her mind is 'My sister is dead'; Saber however, is quite prepared to kill Manaka again to protect his master.

31) Book

As soon as Saber asked what she was reading, Ayaka scrambled to hide the history book; there was no way she was telling Saber that she was reading about King Arthur.

32) Eye

Saber and Archer would never see eye to eye on anything, but if working together would be what it took to keep Ayaka safe from her sister then they would gladly swallow their pride and do so.

33) Never

Ayaka had never expected to see Saber again and she can't stop the smile from breaking over her face as she finally tells him how she feels.

34) Sing

When she came upon him in the greenhouse Ayaka was quite surprised to find that Saber was the source of the beautiful singing; and Saber was quite happy to continue if it made her smile.

35) Sudden

"I am so frustrated with everyone interrupting us all the time" and at the end of that statement Ayaka grabbed Saber and kissed him in front of the startled Lancer.

36) Stop

Saber wanted nothing more than to take Ayaka into his arms and convince her that he was not going to leave her again, but Saber would never forgive himself if he let Archer and Lancer face down Sancraid and Berserker without him.

37) Time

As much as she wishes that he could stay with her, Ayaka knows that when the war ends Saber must return home.

38) Wash

"Why don't you let me help you wash?" as Archer said this he turned to look at Ayaka and before he even knew what was happening he found a fist meeting his face; "If you ever speak that disrespectfully to my master again, my fist will be the least of your concerns." And with that parting remark Saber grabbed Ayaka's hand and pulled her away from the still swearing Archer.

39) Torn

Saber is torn between exasperation and love when he sees the cut on Ayaka's finger that morning and a new Dove in the greenhouse.

40) History

Ayaka could not understand why Guinevere would choose Lancelot over Arthur and even though it caused Saber untold heartbreak, she is still very glad that Guinevere did.

41) Power

Saber never felt more useless in his life than when he was lying in a pool of his own blood, right next to the antidote that Ayaka desperately needed.

42) Bother

The way that Archer acts around Ayaka sets Saber's teeth on edge, as much as he tries to hide it.

43) God

Archer may believe that he is invincible, but Saber intends to win the battle and bring the antidote to Ayaka.

44) Wall

No matter how hard he tries Saber is unable to break down the barrier that encases the school; he can only hope that Ayaka is still safe inside and heaven help the person responsible if his master isn't.

45) Naked

Sometimes they exchange mana to exchange mana, other times they do it for pleasure.

46) Drive

Saber learned the true nature of the grail after the last war; however if winning the war means that he can spend just one more day with Ayaka, he will fight to the bitter end.

47) Harm

Even after being ordered by his current master to kill the bespectacled girl, Saber couldn't turn his blade on her and he does not understand why.

48) Precious

Saber never expected that someone could come to mean more to him than his own people, but seeing Ayaka smile makes him realize how much she does.

49) Hunger

After seeing the look of hunger pass through the Archer's eyes, Saber swears to himself that his opponent will not lay one finger on his master.

50) Believe

Ayaka knows it's foolish to expect to see Saber after the war ends; however she can't stop herself from believing that one day they will meet again.


End file.
